Skrull Pill
The Mutant Growth Hormone (often abbreviated as MGH) originally thought to be a naturally occurring hormone produced within Homo Superior and genetically altered superhumans. It turns out that A dormant gene that has existed in the human species as a recessive trait is the real cause of spontaneous outbursts of mutagenic properties that only some individuals manifested around the time of puberty. It turns out that millions of seemingly ordinary humans carry the gene within their make-up and that only under extraordinary combinations of said gene, borrowed from two like carrier parents does the potential for a mutant offspring result. Sometimes the genes become active during puberty but often they lay dormant for years without being realized as fully active, only to be sparked into life when the individual is subject to a moment of crisis. In the end the result is the same, the gene packages goes active and causes a spontaneous transformation that alters the molecular structure of the host and transforms them into an evolved state of being that was thought to represent an entirely new form of humanity. This means that, in the end, there really is no difference between someone who gains their abilities as an acquired trait late in life, or one who might have developed their mutancy at birth due to some crisis in the womb, as each example embodied the essentially same concept. A human being who was a step removed from the ordinary. The skrull pill was created from extracting and isolating the recessive gene that grants the skrulls the ability to rearrange the molecules of their body at will into any form, shape or being perceived that they choose. When ingested by baseline humans activates their dormant gene and transforms them into an evolved state of being. Original pill' There is actually two versions of the skrull pill the original version was actually a weapon that was given to the human race by the Skrulls with the promise that they would cure all diseases and aging as well as grant superpowers to all who ingest them. They were told the pills were created from immortal super genes that the skrull discovered but it also included pico-bots that would desiccate their host when activated. Universal powers ' In addition to the powers granted to the ingester by the skrull pill they also gain: *'Regenerative Healing Factor: The primary power granted by the pill is an accelerated healing process that enables ingester to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. *'Foreign Chemical Immunity:' The healing also affords ingester the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs, except in massive doses. For example, it was extremely difficult for ingesters to become intoxicated from alcohol. *'Immunity To Disease:' Ingesters highly efficient immune system, which is part of their accelerated healing factor, renders them immune against all known Earthly diseases and infections. *'Superhuman Strength:' The healing factor enables ingester to push his muscles beyond the natural limits of the human body without injury, granting him some degree of superhuman strength. *'Superhuman Stamina:' The healing factor grants ingester high immunity against lactic acid and other fatigue toxins generated by their muscles during physical activity. Ingesters can sustain themselves at peak capacity for several days. *'Delayed Aging:' In addition, the healing factor provides ingester with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. The skrulls went through with their plan and every form of life on planet earth was obliterated except one. a man by the name of Benjamin Grimm. Ben refused to take the pills offered to the human race by the Skrulls, resulting in him being the last normal person on earth. When the rest of the human race was exterminated, Ben was the sole survivor. However, he used this to his advantage because the skrulls plan revolved around having apsorbing all the powers caused by the pills into a single soldier and with every other human dead that skrull was rendered powerless when no more Meta Humans were present. He quickly defeated the Skrull and dawned his suit with the mission of traveling to the past to prevent his past counterpart from ever making first contact with the Skrulls. This manifested a different line of probabilities so that a new reality took its place in the timefield with his world became a Virtual shadow with everything in a dormant phase of existence. New pill It was recently discovered that after a series shady deals between dirty officials and the criminal underworld that the skrull pill has been reverse engineered and scattered across the multiverse. This new skrull pill is vastly less potent then the original as it only activates the ingesters dormant genes however all of its negative aspects has been removed as well. Category:Weapon